Harry Potter and the truth about Hogwarts
by lizziegordo4ever
Summary: Set after the 5th book. Harry and Hermione have more in common when her parents are murdered by Voldemort who wants to take over more then the wizarding world. And Harry and Harmione hold the key to both worlds survival.


Harry Potter  
And his true destiny   
  
  
Chapter 1:  
The summer of changes  
  
Harry Potter, The boy who lived, woke with a gasp. He had just dreamt of Voldemort, the evil being who took more than Harry's faith away from him. Harry wiped his forehead as cold sweat seeped down his face. The taste of tears filled his taste buds, sending the memories of his dream to his brain. Harry looked out side; the sun was not up, giving Harry the impression that it was still early morning. Harry turned and tried to fall back to sleep, but the sound of Voldemort's voice, and the vision of those around him dyeing would spring him back from his slumber. Harry couldn't take it. Just the thought of anything happening to any of his friends made his chest hurt. Harry then thought of Sirius, who at one time had been his father's best friend. Harry threw his pillow as hot fresh tears started to make their way to his eyes. Harry, deciding that he had enough sleep, walked to the open window and peered out side at the cool night. He had spent many mornings this way. Just sitting, there looking at the stars. He knew this so-called peace would not last much longer, for he knew that the man who took his dreams was still out there alive. It was only about 5 o-clocks and Harry knew that his aunt and uncle would be up in a little while, and would come get him to do the chores. So Harry silently got dressed, and headed down stairs.  
  
When Harry reached to bottom step he found out that his aunt and uncle were already up, and watching the news. Harry stood at the door way, watching in silence as a news lady spoke about a bizarre attack. "And there were two bodies found, and they appeared to be........... Blown up?" The lady was saying. She wore a light grey business suit, and had her hair in a loose bun. "Blown up?" He heard his uncle bellow. "Well that sounds devilish to me." He looked at Aunt Petunia. "Why don't you wake that boy up, it's getting late." "I am awake." Harry said, walking into the room. "Well, how long have you been standing there?" She asked in her tone of voice. 'All I heard was that another family was blown up." Harry said. "Well boy, go and fix my coffee, since your up!" uncle Vernon demanded. "Yes sir." Harry said defeated. He walked into the kitchen and noticed a white owl sitting on the window sill out side the window. Harry opened the door and the owl flew in dropping a parchment onto the table then flying off again. Harry walked to the table. He knew that the delivery was from Hogwarts, for the owl was Hedwig, who always sent him letters from there. Harry opened it slowly, and scanned it. The letter said.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
I have sorrowfully been informed of a tragedy regarding He-who-must-not- be-named. I would like to arrange a gathering with you, Miss Granger, and the Weasley family as soon as possible. Send me an owl when you receive this as soon as you finish reading it. It is very important.  
  
Professor Dumbledore.  
  
Harry read and re-read the letter from the headmaster over and over again. About 4 times. And it still sounded the same. Something bad was happening, and it involved every one. Harry ran up stairs to his room, dug through his trunk and found his parchment and quill. He replied to the letter and sat on his bed, lost in thought. Then his uncle called from down stairs. Harry sighed, and headed down to see what he wanted. Harry knew he had to tell them that he might have to leave, but he knew that he would not like their reaction if he told them, so he prepared himself for the worst. "I know you hate it when I talk about." Harry gulped. "Magic," he cringed as he saw his uncle make a fist. "But I got a letter today, from the professor at my school. Says it's urgent." Harry looked at his aunt and uncle's blank faces, and took that as a good sign. "And where is this meeting?" Uncle Vernon asked. "I don't know yet. I still have to get another reply." Harry said. His uncle stared at him as if he were an illegal alien. "O.K., do you need me to take you?" His uncle asked in defeat. "No thanks, I think that I can manage to go where I need to go." Harry chocked out. Just then Harry heard a screech of an owl in the upstairs window. Harry ran up the stairs to his room, where Hedwig was screeching at another owl tapping on his window. Harry retrieved the letter that the other owl contained, and read it thoroughly. The letter told Harry to meet at number twelve, Grimmauld place. Harry's heart leaped when he read, and re-read the message. That place. But it was too soon to go back to that place. Harry hasn't even been back to Godric Hollow yet. Yes it is what you are thinking. Sirius Black used to live there. Harry wondered why they were meeting there for. The message also mentioned that the Order would pick him up. It must really be serious! Harry thought. He walked down stairs and told his aunt and uncle the news.  
  
Not even a half an hour later, the Order arrived and swept him away to the place where he dared not go. It took about an hour before they arrive, and Mad-eye Moody whispered the password, and entered the hidden apartment. Harry looked around and saw The Weasleys, who all seemed to be comforting Hermione Granger in some way. "What happened?" Harry asked the minute he entered. "That's why we have arranged this emergency meeting." A voice Harry knew too well replied. Harry turned to see Professor Dumbledore standing behind him, looking very grim. "Professor, what happened? Why are we all here? And the Order?" Harry was at a loss for words. He had no clue as to what was going on. "Harry, lets start with the obvious!" Ronald Weasley started, but Molly Weasley hushed him. "Harry dear it is a pleasure to see you again." She said with her usual warm homey smile. "It's great to see you all also, but I don't understand why we are all here. And what's wrong with Hermione?" Harry looked at all the down casted heads, and took it that something REALLY bad must have happened. "Harry Voldemort, He-he's become stronger some how, and now has a new target." Nymphadora said as she sat down on the couch across from the Weasley twins. "What do you mean? What new target, he didn't hurt anybody, did he?" Harry asked and looked at Hermione. "Oh no, what did he do?" "Harry you better sit down." Lupin instructed. Harry did as he was told, and found a seat next to a lost in thought Hermione. "Harry, Voldemort has been spotted in places in town other then wizard places. He is now a threat to muggles." Dumbledore said. All the stalling was getting on Harry's nerves. "Just get to it." Harry nearly shouted, knocking Hermione out of her daydream. "Hi Harry." She said in a tiny voice. "Harry Voldemort is attacking muggle families now. He attacked Hermione's." Ron said, censing Harry's impatience. "There were no survivors." Lupin concluded, glad that the Weasley kid made it easy on him. "I was at a friends sleep over party, and then I saw on the news that-"Hermione couldn't even finish her sentence as hot new tears formed in her eyes. Harry felt something at that moment, and did not know what it was. He just chalked it down to morn and regret. "Oh I'm sorry Hermione." Harry said, he then wrapped his arms around her, and let her cry softly on his chest. "This is serious." Harry concluded. So Voldemort wanted more than the wizarding world after all. "Well Harry the reason that every one is involved is because of what happened last year in the department of mysteries." Dumbledore said. He looked at Harry, a sad look in his bright blue eyes. "Is this about the prophecy?" Harry asked silently. "Yes." Hermione answered. "But also it's about Hermione's parents being murdered. We got to ask ourselves, 'why her family'?" Mr. Weasley said, from across the room. "Because her family is the muggle family closest to me. He did it because he knew if anything happen to Hermione, I'd be devastated." Harry said. "That is what we thought exactly Harry." Mrs. Weasley said. "Well what are we going to do?" Ron asked. That was probably the only time that he sounded mature. "What I need to know is, Where would Miss Granger stay?" Lupin asked. "Well I'll vote 'Dursley's' if they weren't so scary." Ron commented. "Yes, they do seem like dasterdly people, don't they?" Mrs. Weasley stated. "Well I think that she should find some family members to live with." Lupin suggested. "That won't be possible, because Hermione's mom was the only child, and her dad's family lives way across London. There would be no way of keeping a check on her." Nymphadora said. "Hey alright!" Hermione shouted. "Please don't talk about where I should stay as if I'm some sort of found puppy." Hermione got out of Harry's embrace and went to a quiet corner. "She's right." Dumbledore said. "Why don't she stay with you?" he pointed at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. "Just until we can get this all situated." "I would love to but we're going to Romania with Charley and Bill. They want us with them until the whole Voldemort thing in the wizarding world is cleared up." Mr. Weasley said. "Oh." Lupin said, and Ron looked like he wanted to groan. "Well why don't we fix up Godric Hollow, and I could stay there?" Hermione suggested. "No too dangerous." Harry said, "besides we are having this conversation because we don't want you to be alone." "Funny, I thought that you guys just wanted to argue about something!" Hermione snapped. "why cant you guys just let me decide, I am going to be sixteen after all." Hermione looked at all the torn faces. She raised her eyes expecting an answer. Harry then did the thing that caused every one in the room to gasp. He offered to live in Godric Hollow with her. "Listen, the order could just check on us once in a while. I bet the Dursleys won't miss me." Harry said. Every one considered the idea. "Then I want to stay there too!" Ron suggested. "Ronald Weasley!" Mrs. Weasley yelled. "Actually, Mollie, that would be a great idea." Mr. Weasley said. "Arthur!" Mrs. Weasley started. "No Mollie, that way he could go to school, and he can be with his friends." Mrs. Weasley finally gave in. "O.K. But you three be careful, and we do need to fix the place up a bit, it's probably been ages since anybody's been there." "Not a problem!" Mad- eye said. "because we've kind of fixed it up already as a tribute to the Potters." Harry's eyes widened. He smiled, and grinned at Dumbledore. "Thank you." He said to the Order. 'Well this concludes the meeting," Dumbledore said, and pointed at the Order. "you take Mr. Potter, and Miss. Granger to the Dursley house, and then strait to Godric Hollow." With that Dumbledore walked out the apartment. "O.K. Weasley, meet us there tomorrow, O.K." With that, the Order led Harry and Hermione out of the apartment. What happened? Harry thought. Hermione still had tears in her eyes as the Order flew them back to the Dursley's house.  
  
When they arrived, Harry told Hermione to wait outside as he, and Lupin walked inside to grab his trunk and belongings that he needed. Hermione sat down on the stoop and put her head in her hands. So much as changed, all too fast. Harry walked out and sat down next to her. "We'll be ready in a minute. Lupin just wanted to explain stuff to the Dursleys." Harry said. "How'd you do it?" She asked staring at the sky. "Do what?" "Get over the deaths of your parents?" "I was young when it happened. I guess it's all because I hardly knew them." "Well one things for sure now Harry, we have a lot more in common, and one goal in mind." Hermione said, a touch of hate in her eyes. "And what's that?" Harry asked. "Revenge." Hermione said simply. And got up and started walking down the path to the sidewalk. Lupin came out with the rest of the Order, carrying his belongings. "Where's Granger?" Harry pointed at the side walk, at Hermione staring at the Dursley's house. "Well we must be off then, You've had a tough day." Lupin said, looked around and mounted his broom stick. Nymphadora did the same to Hermione. "You take Potter and Granger to The Hollow, and I'll go to the Granger house and collect some belongings for Granger." Mad-eye said. "Why can't I go with you?" Hermione asked. "Because I was told to protect you, and I don't think that you should go and see; besides it'll be too traumatizing for you." Mad-eye said and flew off. Hermione glared at Mad-eye as he flew away. "He's right 'Mione." Harry said. "I still can't believe I'm going back to the place where my parents were killed." Harry said. "even after all these years." to himself.  
  
This was one of the first times that Hermione had ever been on a broom. Harry could tell as they landed and she got off Nymphadora's broom, a little shaken. Harry looked at his surrounding, he barely remembered this place, and was just as much in awe as Hermione was. They walked inside and looked around. There was just so much room. Harry ran his fingers over the pictures of his parents, and Sirius. Hermione came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder, understanding why they didn't want her to go with Mad-eye. "Harry?" She asked. "Yeah I'm fine, he said, and continued to explore the house-like mansion. The Order did a good job, the stair railings were polished, wood was dusted. His parents would have been proud. Harry smiled at Hermione as she looked at him with innocent, but sad eyes. "Hermione, Harry, why don't you guys go and gat settled O.K." Lupin said, and Hermione helped Harry carry his stuff up, by carrying Hedwig's cadge. They got to an huge hallway, and started looking for a room for Harry to stay in. "Well this place looks nice." Hermione said. "Yeah, The Order, really did a nice job fixing it up, didn't they." Harry said, and chose a room. They entered and Hermione, the neat one that she was, carefully put Hedwig down in a corner. Hedwig must have appreciated the gesture, because she started making low soft loving sounds. "Well Harry, here you go." Hermione said, and sat on the cot, that was already made for him. "Thanks Herm, I guess this must be some exciting night huh?" He said, a small smile creeping to his lips. "Yeah I guess." She said and gave a little laugh. "Hermione, I'm sorry about your mum and dad." Harry said, and sat on the bad next to her. "I mean I didn't even know my parents, and it hurt me, I can't imagine what it feels like for you." Harry concluded. "Well I'm mostly scared at what he'll do next, there is just so many more people that he can hurt." And a new emotion passed through Harry at that moment, pure admiration. She had just suffered a life altering moment, and she still didn't think of herself. "Hermione, Your stuff is here." Lupin popped his head inside the doorway. "O.K. she replied. She made her way to the door and turned. "It would have been much better if I would have been there, I at least could have held him off, I mean I am the most smartest witch in Hogwarts." With that she turned and made her way to get her things.  
  
That night went by slowly, Harry and Hermione both could not sleep. Hermione because of the constant urges to cry, and Harry hearing her chocked sobs. In the morning Harry woke up to Hermione creeping in his bed. 'Hermione! What's wrong?" Harry asked. "Nothing, I just can't sleep, and I kind of need to be held." Hermione said. She looked as if she had been crying all night. Harry scooted over, and allowed Hermione to snuggle in. She smelt of peppermint, and strawberry. Harry closed his eyes just as he felt Hermione slightly sobbing against him. "Hermione?" Harry asked. "I'm sorry, it just does not feel real. It still feels like I'll wake up in my bed, in my room, in my house. And that all this is a dream." Harry put a reassuring hand on her quivering shoulder, and hushed her. "Hermione, you haven't been asleep all night. Believe me I know." Harry heard Hermione laugh a bit, then snuggled into him closer. She just needed some one there to understand. And Harry was that person at the moment. Harry thought of everything as he eventually feel asleep.  
  
Harry awoke with a start, and blinked his eyes to clear his thoughts of the dream. He then found out that he could not sit up due to a sleeping Hermione in his bed with him. Hermione woke up when Harry moved a little. "Harry? Are you still there?" She asked, and turned around in bed. "Yes, Hermione, how do feel this morning?" And as if the question had struck some kind of nerve, he noticed that Hermione was struggling not to cry. "Hermione, cry let it out, you'll feel better after." Harry said. Hermione sat up. "I don't want to cry, because even if I cry, it won't bring my parents back. They'll still be dead, and all." Hermione looked around the room. Even Harry's bedroom was a shrine of the deceased Potters. Hermione took all this in as she got out of Harry's bed, and stood up. "Thanks for comforting me last night Harry." Hermione said blushing. "Any time, I'm always here, just like you were for me." Harry said with a blush also. "Well Harry, I'm going to go and get dressed and get ready for Ron to get here." Hermione left Harry feeling confused. He sat on the messed up bed and put his head in his hands. Now Voldemort has ruined another family. Why is he doing this to them. Was he just sitting back and laughing as innocent lives were being destroyed. Harry stood up and walked out of his room and into Hermione's. She lied on her bed with her eyes closed, and breathing heavy. "Hermione?" He asked, unsure of what he could start. "Harry, what are you doing in here?" She asked tiredly. "Just checking up on you." He said and sat on her bed. "Harry, thank you, but you care way to much about things, I mean Sirius just died, and you have been more worried about me. What about you?" Hermione sat up in the bed. "Because, I have not wanted to think about it. You see, ever since he died, I have been hating those around me. Now that you have lost the only family that is available, I understand now that there must be worse people out there than me. I mean I'm already used to death. You are new at it." Harry lied down on the bed, and gestured Hermione to do the same. "But you must remember that Ron and I would always be here for you no matter what." Harry closed his eyes, and felt Hermione breath a hug sigh and do the same.  
  
About 4 hours later Ron had arrived and was settled in. He watched as Harry and Hermione kept comforting each other. He sat there as Harry would hug Hermione when she was about to break down and cry. And the looks of thankfulness in both of their eyes. Ron liked it as much as he hated to admit. He knew that those two deserved each other, now more than anything. And he knew that they would make Voldemort pay for his crimes. And he was going to help.  
  
"Harry, can you please give me the soap?" Hermione asked as she reached from the dishes. She needed to do something to keep her mind off of the thoughts of revenge. So she decided to clean the house. She had already dusted the mantle and all of the furniture present. Now she was getting revenge on the dishes. "Here Hermione, but you might want to take it easy on the dishes, thy may attack back." Harry tried to joke, but only Ron thought it was funny. Hermione just wanted to cry again. "Sorry Harry, I just want to keep my mind from wandering." "So you chose to clean? Hmmm, Hermione please don't tell me you've gone domestic also?" Ron groaned as memories of his mother forcing a sweeping broom into his hands. "You know Ron you can be a prat at times." Hermione said and exited the kitchen. She walked to the front and sat on the steps. She held back a sob, and rested her head in her hands. "Please mommy help me. You have always gotten me out of trouble before." Harry watched from the door way as Hermione cried her pleas of parental help. 


End file.
